Un día de lo más extraño
by Riku Lupin
Summary: Bueno... este es el Oneshot que prometí a modo de disculpa... es un HarryDraco y espero que os guste! es romanticón como todo lo que escribo y con un happy end, odio los finales tristes ¬¬. Reviews! MÁS RESPUESTAS A LOS REVIEWS! Gracias a todos por
1. capítulo único

Bueno, como prometí, aquí está el One-Shot como modo de disculpa de mi retraso con mi otra historia. Es una historia simple y bastante básica, pero la verdad es que me ha gustado mucho escribirlo y espero que disfrutéis con ella.

Cualquier crítica es bien recibida (tanto buena como mala) pero no seáis muy malos… es solo mi segundo slash ;)

Por cierto, os lo he dicho? Adoro y vivo para los reviews! Así que… ya sabéis! XD

**Advertencia:** slash!

**Parejas:** Harry/Draco y otras que tendréis que leer para saber cuales son.

Estos personajes no son míos, sino de J. K. Rowling y tal vez también de la Warner Bross, así que yo solo los utilizo para crear historias que seguramente nunca pasarán.

**UN DÍA DE LO MÁS EXTRAÑO**

****

Empezaba otro día en la famosa escuela de Magia y Hechicería, Hogwarts, y todos los alumnos se dirigían hacia el comedor para encontrarse con sus compañeros para almorzar y prepararse las clases.

En un pasillo cerca de el gran comedor se encontraba el famoso Trío de Oro como algunos lo llamaban, pero más conocidos como Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley y Harry Potter. Estaban ya en invierno y justo hoy tenían los últimos exámenes trimestrales de su sexto año.

Hermione seguía siendo una apasionada por los libros y los estudios pero desde su quinto año había decidido tomárselo un poco con más calma, o más bien dicho Ron y Harry habían conseguido que se relajara para así poder salir con su chico, Víktor Krum, conocido por ellos como "Víki", que desde el año anterior había sido trasladado a Hogwarts para alegría de Hermione y habían podido comenzar su relación. La verdad es que durante un tiempo Ron había estado decaído y bastante afectado, pero se recuperó y ahora reconocía que Viki no era tan mal tío como había dicho, aunque fuera un slytherin. Harry y Hermione sospechaban que "alguien" había influenciado en esa opinión… Bueno, volviendo a Hermione, ahora se preocupaba un poco más por su aspecto, pero no demasiado, acostumbraba a recoger su cabello color miel en una cola alta que según Víktor le hacía ver adorable; Hermione se había desarrollado como cualquier chica de su edad y ahora era una de las chicas más guapas de todo Hogwarts, estaba en tercer lugar, después de Pansy Parkinson y Ginny Weasley (para disgusto de su hermano), en la famosa lista de "Las 10 Tías Más Buenorras de Hogwarts", evidentemente solo conocida por los chicos (Cho Chang estaba en cuarto lugar… ��).

Virgina Weasley era otro cantar, desde cuarto que ya no tenía esa obsesión por Harry, lo había dejado por perdido, y ahora pasaba mucho tiempo con el Trío y consideraba a Harry como un hermano, se lo pasaba muy bien con ellos pero mayoritariamente pasaba las horas con sus amigas "reporteras". Quinto año fue un año de cambios, uno fue la gran idea del Director de hacer una especie de periódico. Al principio había muchos problemas (hasta se incendió la redacción), pero muchas chicas y algunos chicos estaban entusiasmados por la idea y habían conseguido tirar adelante el proyecto, y para sorpresa de todos el "director" del periódico era ni más ni menos que Neville Longwotton (o como se escriba XD) que dentro de la redacción se hacía respetar hasta por los slytherins que participaban en el periódico (que no eran muchos, pero los suficientes, como decía el director) y era el actual novio de Ginny.

Justo al lado de Hermione se encontraba Ron Weasley, que ahora se estaba sentando en la mesa del Gran Comedor para empezar una de sus actividades favoritas, comer. Sus dos amigos no comprendían como podía comer tanto y estar a la vez tan bien, porque la verdad ahora ya no era simplemente delgaducho y altísimo, sino que gracias a los entrenamientos de Quidditch estaba, como vulgarmente llaman las chicas, "cañón" (XD, que está muuuuy bueno…). Como he dicho, Hermione y Harry sospechaban que su amiguito se veía con alguien sin que ellos lo supiesen, o por lo menos intentándolo, y ahora Hermione, entre bocado y bocado, intentaba sonsacarle por quinta vez en el día quien era esa persona "especial" para su compañero.

- "Vamos Ron, sabemos que te ves con alguien…"

"De donde sacas estas tonterías Herm? Yo no me veo con nadie… como os lo tengo de decir?"

"Si claro… te crees que somos estúpidos? Sales a hurtadillas cada noche de tu habitación cogiendo la capa y el mapa de Harry… que me dices a eso?

Q-que… emm… bueno es que…

Vaya vaya vaya, mirad quien tenemos aquí… - por primera vez en la vida, Ron Weasley estaba feliz de que Malfoy hubiera hecho su estúpida aparición de rutina… - pero si es San Potter y sus pringosos amigos… y donde esta la pequeña comadreja? – Hermione y Ron se giraron malhumorados hacía Malfoy, pero Harry ni se movió, vieron como detrás del "Hurón Malfoy" estaban Blaise Zabini, Pansy Parkinson y Víktor Krum, y por más raro que sea sus dos gorilas no estaban por ninguna parte, tal vez eran tan estúpidos que se les había olvidado el camino hacía el Comedor, aunque se hubieran podido guiar por su olfato, pensó Ron. Víktor, ignorando las palabras de Draco, pasó por su lado y se acercó a Hermione…

Buenos días amor, como has dormido hoy? – Malfoy resopló por detrás… no se podía tomar en serio el molestar al Trío de Oro si cada vez que se veían esos dos lo ignoraban y se ponían a hacer carantoñas (mimitos y esas cosas, para los k no lo entiendan).

Muy bien, gracias – contesto Hermione olvidándose de Malfoy y concentrándose en su guapísimo novio (todos son guapos en este fic�? XD)

De que estabais hablando? – la verdad es que entre el Trío y Víktor, aunque fuera un Slytherin como recordaba Ron constantemente, había bastante confianza, y después de muchas discusiones por culpa de Malfoy y sus comentarios y de por que era amigo de ese hurón, habían acordado que esto no afectaría a su relación y que no tenía que dejar de ser amigo de "el otro Malfoy", así es como llamaban a al Draco Malfoy que describía Víktor…

Nada… lo de siempre, intentando descubrir el amor secreto de Ron… - dijo Hermione con desdén señalando a Ron y haciendo un movimiento negativo con la cabeza…

�¡ Que no tengo ningún amor secreto! – exclamó el aludido poniéndose todo rojo

a no? Pues yo creo que si… - dijo misteriosamente Víktor – y por lo que me a has contado, Hermione, creo que ya se quien es el chico misterioso… - dijo bajito para que solo lo oyera su novia y mirando de reojo a Zabini. Hermione le miró primero extrañada, luego al seguir la mirada de su novio fue a parar a Zabini y vio como este miraba al colorado Ron con una sonrisa medio embobado, abrió los ojos como platos al comprender todo aquello…

dios mío… - dijo – no me lo puedo creer! – exclamó – Zabini�? Es Zabini�? – Ron alzó los ojos y miró a Hermione con cara de no comprender lo que decía y Blaise apartó la vista de Ron y la clavó en Hermione, que al ver como le miraba con esos ojos abiertos de par en par y de un blanco un poco preocupante se dio cuenta que le habían descubierto. Ron miraba primero a Hermione y luego a Blaise y poco a poco fue comprendiendo…

Hermione yo… - empezó a decir Ron

Tu nada! Como no nos dijiste esto? –le recriminó

Bueno… es que… es que me daba miedo que no lo aceptaseis y…

Pero como no lo vamos a aceptar?

Bueno, es Slytherin y es un chico y…

Y nada Ron! No es excusa, Víktor es un chico y Slytherin y no por eso os separasteis de mí, a parte sabes que Harry también… - en ese momento se calló y se llevo la mano a la boca, había hablado de más… Harry, que solo había estado escuchando la estúpida conversación sin intervenir y comprendiendo poco a poco que la persona misteriosa de Ron era Zabini alzó la vista y entrecerrando los ojos miró amenazadoramente a Hermione… - lo-lo siento Harry… no era mi intención, estaba exaltada y…

No es el mejor momento para discutir esto Hermione – dijo secamente Harry

pero…

Luego hablamos ok? – y forzó una sonrisa – después hablamos de todo esto, y Ron nos contará los detalles y como empezó todo… – dijo ahora si sonriendo de verdad mirando a un Ron con la cabeza agachada, le habían descubierto y toda la escuela se había enterado… (recordad que están en el Gran Salón o Comedor o como queráis llamarlo…).

* * *

Las clases ya habían terminado, y con ellas los últimos exámenes del año (para los próximos ya habrá pasado el 31 de diciembre… ya me entienden), el cuarteto Slytherin más codiciado y admirado de todo Hogwarts se dirigía hacía su sala común, donde llegaron y se sentaron en sus sillones de siempre, apartados del movimiento estudiantil constante típico, para poder hablar tranquilamente…

Draco, como les ha ido a Crabbe y a Goley? (más nombres que no se como se escriben…) – preguntó Pansy mientras se sentaba en su ya personalizado sillón individual.

Espero que bien – dijo Blaise

Me han dicho que les ha ido bastante bien, pero que querían seguir estudiando por si tenían que hacer la recuperación de alguna – dijo mientras se pasaba nerviosamente la mano por su rubio cabello

Vaya, no se que es lo que les dijiste pero se pusieron en serio con esto de el estudiar… - comentó burlón Víktor

Ja! No hay nada que no pueda conseguir…

Tu eres el único que puede hablar así Draco… - suspiró Blaise – y si que hay algo que no has conseguido, y es lo que más deseas, pero con el ritmo que vas y las estupideces que dices nunca lo lograras…

Cállate Zabini! Crees que no lo se? Pero que quieres que haga… no se como hacerlo…

Tal vez si dejaras de insultarle cada vez que le ves… - sugirió Pansy, ganando como respuesta una helada mirada de Draco

Que crees que quiso decir Granger con lo de Potter? – preguntó Blaise mirando directamente al novio de la chica e intentando que no siguiese esa discusión que siempre terminaba igual, Draco malhumorado y más triste que normalmente y Pansy y los otros sintiéndose culpables y a la vez resignados a la terquedad del rubio slytherin

Pues no lo se… yo me llevo bastante bien con Harry y Ron, pero no soy exactamente su amigo y no me cuentan sus intimidades. Te ha comentado nunca algo de esto Ron?

No… no que yo recuerde, aunque hay veces que Potter parece como ausente, se comporta como yo lo hacía cuando me gustaba Ron y él aún no lo sabía… cuando nos insultábamos y todo eso…

Si, yo también me he fijado… - comentó Pansy – haber, intentemos analizar lo que dijo Granger, estaban hablando de por que Weasley no había contado nada sobre su relación contigo, que era por miedo por ser un chico y Slytherin y entonces Granger dijo que Potter también… mmm…

Puede significar muchas cosas

Sí, pero estoy segura que es una de estas dos, o que Potter está enamorado de un chico, porque ya hemos comentado muchas veces que tiene pinta de enamorado, o que está enamorado de un chico slytherin…

Y podría ser un chico slytherin con el que discuta habitualmente o más bien que el chico en cuestión se burla de él constantemente… - dijo Víktor mirando inquisitivamente a Draco

Ya basta chicos! Si lo hacéis para animarme no hace falta, es imposible que con todo lo que le he llegado ha hacer a Potter se haya enamorado de mi… a demásúltimamente ni siquiera me mira, simplemente ignora todo lo que le digo, aunque insulte a su queridísimo padrino exprofúgo rehabilitado no me hace caso…

Vamos Draco…

No no, dejadlo chicos, muchas gracias por todo… me voy a mi cuarto – dijo mientras se levantaba de su sillón verde. Sus tres amigos lo siguieron con la mirada hasta que desapareció por el pasillo que conducía a las habitaciones…

Es que no le podemos decir nada? – preguntó una Pansy triste

Sabes que no Pansy – dijo Blaise pasándole un brazo por los hombros para darle apoyo- se lo prometimos y no podemos decir nada a nadie, ya rompimos nuestra promesa contándotelo a ti…

Lo sé… pero es que cada vez le veo peor, que podemos hacer?

Nada, por desgracia – dijo Víktor – pero también sabes que la mayor parte de culpa en todo esto se la ha buscado élél y su estúpido orgullo y miedo que no es capaz de actuar como a él le gustaría…

Lo sé…

* * *

Draco, como había dicho a sus amigos, se dirigió directamente a su habitación individual gracias a que era un prefecto… como odiaba esa habitación, en ellas había pasado las peores noches de su vida, desconsolado y sintiéndose sucio y impotente ante todo lo que ocurría a su alrededor. Cuando se negó a ser mortifago su padre enfureció como nunca y evidentemente lo pagó con él, Lucius nunca había sido un hombre que controlara mucho sus impulsos agresivos, tal vez controlara todas sus emociones, pero la ira era la única que muy probablemente no, o más bien que no quería controlar.

Evidentemente, para el resto del mundo él seguía siendo el hijo de un maldito mortifago que seguía sus pasos y que terminaría como él, nadie, excepto sus amigos más cercanos, sabía que él había renunciado a ser mortifago, había dejado a tras su familia y todas las comodidades de ser un Malfoy respetable y había decidido seguir su propio camino, costase lo que costase. Solo había algo que aún no había conseguido (y que seguramente nunca alcanzaría, pensó tristemente), y era lo que más deseaba. Quería que alguien fuese a su lado durante su viaje, que alguien le quisiese por ser él mismo y no un poderoso mago sangre limpia, y más aún por ser un Malfoy. Quería encontrar a esa persona que al levantarse todos los días estuviera a su lado, con él en la cama y le diera los buenos días con una hermosa sonrisa. Y él ya había escogida a la persona que fuese aquella que lo guiara y quisiera, a la persona escogida, lo único que era tan imposible y loco que el otro sintiera lo mismo por él que ya se había dado por vencido, a demás, nunca, jamás, esa persona sabría lo mucho que la quería, simplemente le recordaría como el odiado chico (eso sí, guapo a matar ;) lo siento, no interrumpo más…) que le había hecho la vida un infierno durante su época en Hogwarts, porque él mismo había cavado su propia tumba insultando a su amor constantemente, poniéndolo en ridículo y batiéndose con él en duelos absurdos cuando lo único que quería decir con su desprecio era un "te amo" de corazón.

Como había sido tan estúpido? Quien era tan loco de enamorarse de su propio enemigoÉl y nadie más. Él, que había sido educado para que no sintiera nada, para ser despiadado y cruel con los demás y no sentir ninguna clase de remordimiento se había enamorado de la persona que representaba que más tenía que odiar. Durante años se había engañado a si mismo, pero había llegado a su limite, ya no aguantaba más y su corazón pesaba demasiado… claro que había intentado sacárselo de la cabeza, y no exageraba al decir que lo había intentado TODO, absolutamente todo, pero era incapaz de alejar la imagen de ese chico tierno e inocente con los ojos más hermosos que nunca hubiera podido imaginar… no podía olvidar a Harry Potter.

* * *

En la otra punta del castillo, en lo alto de una torre, se encontraba la sala común de los leones, donde como siempre había un gran movimiento de alumnos exaltados que iban y venían del exterior o de las habitaciones, pero hoy era aún mayor, no por nada se habían terminado los exámenes y eso solo quería decir que se acercaba la Navidad, una época hermosa y romántica (para las chicas) y tiempo para divertirse y pasárselo lo mejor posible sin hacer nada (para los chicos).

Pronto sería el plazo de entrega de los artículos para la revista especial de Navidad de Hogwarts Press, así que todos aquellos que trabajaban en la revista estaban bastante más estresados que los demás (que ya habían terminado todas sus "labores"), excepto, evidentemente, Hermione Granger, que como precavida que era, ya había entregado su artículo de cinco páginas acerca de las relaciones entre el Ministerio y su colegio, y ya lo había entregado a Dean para que hiciera los diseños gráficos de las páginas (ya sabéis, poner fotos, el color de la letra, el fondo, la estructura, etc.).

Ginny estaba junto al fuego con su novio, Nev (Neville vamos… ��), y parecía que discutían acerca de un artículo problemático de la columna de Pansy Parkinson, que se encargaba de los cotilleos más "morbosos" del colegio. Los artículos de esa chica siempre habían causado un gran revuelo en Hogwarts y un dolor de cabeza para Neville, que tenía que tomar las decisiones, es que, como se enteraba esa rubia slytherin de todas esas cosas? Prefería no saberlo, pero lo que le daba más miedo es que nunca se había equivocado y si era cierto lo que ponía en el artículo que tenía entre manos, iba a ser todo un escándalo, pero eso si, una bomba que haría que se leyesen todos los ejemplares del especial, así que al final decidieronél y Ginny, muy a su pesar, publicarlo.

En un rincón más escondido de la sala común, alejados de todos para que no escucharan su conversación, se encontraban dos de los miembros de nuestro querido Trío, la comadreja y la sangre sucia (como diría nuestro querido Draco… aaaah le quiero, vosotros no�? ). Parecía que estaban teniendo una discusión muy acalorada acerca de quien sabe qué…

No Hermione! Te digo que no puede ser…

Que si hombre…

Llevo tiempo en esto, y te aseguro que es imposible!

Que insinúas? Que porque lleves toda la vida así yo no tengo derecho ha…

No cambies mis palabras! Sabes que no me refería a eso…

Vale vale… Por cierto, cuanto le falta a Harry?

Debería estar a punto de llegar... hace diez minutos terminó el "castigo"

No se porque sigue fingiendo que lo castigan en cada clase y no dice simplemente que le-

Shhhh! Calla! Ya sabes como se pone con este tema. Se ve que es porque él no quiero que lo sepan los demás, para no acarrearle más problemas.

Ya – dijo escéptica Hermione – y yo soy monja.

Que eres qué?

Nada nada… EH! Y cuando nos pensabas contar lo de tu "amor"?

Bu-bueno veras… es que… pues… yo… y él…

Ya ya, no estoy enfadada, ni Harry tampoco. En parte lo comprendemos. Aunque creo que me pasé hoy en la mañana…

Casi se te escapa lo de Harry…

Lo sé, por suerte no le ha dado mucha importancia al ver que los slytherins parecían no haber notado nada…

Crees que algún día terminaran juntos?

Si dejaran ese estúpido orgullo… o si por lo menos pudiéramos hacer nada

Ya sabes que Harry no quiere, fue su condición para contarnos "su secreto", joder… y cuando me enteré, la verdad es que deseé no saberlo

Jajaja! Aún recuerdo tu cara de estúpido cuando Harry nos dijo que le gustaba Ma-

Hola chicos! – llamó una voz – que cuchicheáis?

Nada… - contestaron los dos – estamos esperando que regrese Harry de su "castigo"

Ya… por cierto hermanito! Vaya con la noticia! Le has fastidiado el bombazo a Parkinson, pero por lo menos nos a servido para poder publicarlo en el periódico sin tener casi de redactarlo! – Ron no pudo evitar ponerse rojo como un tomate.

Por suerte para él (que suerte que tiene este chico no? XD) Harry llegó justo en ese momento, y por la cara que traía, o no le había ido muy bien el entrenamiento o se había encontrado a Malfoy por el camino y habían tenido otra estúpida pelea que dejaba a su amigo destrozado (tanto por dentro como por fuera).

Que pasa amigo? – preguntó Ron preocupado

Eh? Ah! Nada, es solo que estaba pensando…

En que? – preguntó Ginny un poco preocupada por el estado de su amigo…

En algo que me ha dicho el profesor…

Durante las clases? Pero si siempre nos dices que se limita a enseñarte todo lo que puede y cuando es la hora te hecha a patadas…

Si, y así es normalmente Hermione, pero desde que Snape se reconcilió con Sirius a estado un poco pensativo, y lo que me a dicho hoy no me a ayudado mucho, más bien no lo entiendo mucho…

Pues cuéntanoslo – sugirió la pelirroja – tal vez te podamos ayudar

Veréis, como siempre, he llegado, hemos comenzado a entrenar y todo muy normal, vaya, como siempre, pero cuando me tenía que ir… pues me ha dicho…

Si… - le animaron los tres espectadores

Pues, sus palabras exactas han sido: "Sabes Potter, normalmente, las personas que parecen que más te odian en realidad son aquellas que te admiran más, hasta son las que ven lo mejor de ti y por eso no pueden soportar que alguien así se les escape y que no les preste atención… Mira Sirius y yo como hemos terminado, cuando representa que nos odiábamos…". Que creéis que quería decirme exactamente?

Vaya… así que el profesor sabe por lo que están pasando esos dos y los quiere ayudar, a su manera claro. Esto no lo esperaba… (Hermione)

Está clarísimo Harry – contestó Ginny antes de que Hermione pudiera decir algo – es que no lo ves? Te está diciendo claramente que Malfoy siente lo mismo por ti, que no es un imposible – los tres, después de esta declaración, no pudieron evitar quedarse en shock ante lo dicho por la pequeña Weasley, Ron más pálido de lo normal, Hermione con sorpresa y cierta admiración y burla, y Harry… Harry simplemente se había ido a algún lugar muuuuuy lejano… - por que me miráis así? Sabéis… parecéis muy estúpidos…

Gi-ginny – consiguió articular Ron – como sabes tú lo de Harry…

Por dios! Es obvio, esas peleas absurdas, esa constante vigilancia mutua…

Pero eso es porque se odian… - intentó decir Hermione

Si ya, seguro. Y las miraditas de enamorados que se lanzan cuando el otro no lo ve o esa estúpida cara de triste enamorado que pone Harry en muchos momentos que?

Q-que miradas? – (por fin ha regresado Harry! XD )

Harry, no hace falta que mientas, pero si lo sabe media escuela! – cara de shock de los otros tres presentes – a demás, me estoy empezando a hartar de que no hagáis nada, mirad! Si hasta el profesor Snape está intentando ayudar! Y vosotros – dijo girándose hacia Hermione y Ron – porque no hacéis nada?

Veras… lo hemos intentado… pero acordamos no hacer nada porque…

Porque – continuó Hermione, menos amenazada por la mirada azul de Ginny – es un problema de ellos dos y ya es hora de que maduren, si les hacemos el trabajo no les servirá de nada…

Tal vez sí… - aceptó la Weasley

Mirad chicos! Como veo que ya lo sabes puedo hablar abiertamente. De acuerdo, lo acepto, me gusta Malfoy, es más! Diría que estoy completamente enamorado de él (auque no se como pasó), pero el no de mí, de acuerdo? Es imposible, no es que me odie, me desprecia y le doy asco; es algo imposible de conseguir, y que vosotros os pongáis a hablar como si él de verdad sintiera algo por mí no me ayuda a aceptar que nunca lograré nada haga lo que haga… - sus tres amigos no supieron que decir, solamente siguieron mirando a Harry con tal cara de tristeza y culpabilidad pocas veces vista – Ahora me voy al cuarto a descansar, y por favor, dejadme un rato solo…

De acuerdo Harry…

Tranquilo…

Y que descanses… - y como había ocurrido unas horas atrás, pero en la otra punta del castillo, tres amigos miraban como se iba su triste y destrozado amigo preguntándose si realmente no podían hacer nada por él.

* * *

Habían pasado ya dos horas desde que Harry había llegado a su cuarto, y cerrando las cortinas con un hechizo silenciador (a veces hablaba en voz alta sin poderlo controlar), se había tumbado mirando el mullido techo de su cama y había intentado dormir miles de veces, pero solo era capaz de pensar en ese estúpido rubio y crear fantasías donde él terminaba y salía con el slytherin más guapo y cariñoso que hubiera conocido nunca.

Sabía que era un imposible, y sabía que era una estupidez haberse enamorado de su enemigo, pero porque no era capaz de olvidarlo? Como se había enamorado de alguien como él? De verdad era su enemigo?

Él sabía todas las respuestas. No lo podía olvidar porque cada mañana al despertar pensaba en él, soñaba con él todas las noches y cuando paseaba por la escuela siempre lo veía en todos los lugares "es imposible olvidar a alguien como él, que con solo verlo se te queda grabada en la mente su imagen de ángel, y a la vez esos ojos que desprenden soberbia, poder y controlo, un fuego interno que nunca antes había visto…".

Era fácil enamorarse de alguien así, que te atrae como la luz a las moscas, pero no era solamente su físico, ni su falsa apariencia de insensible y niño de papá que adoptaba, sino todo lo que guardaba en su interior. Ese niño tierno y con falta de cariño, como él mismo, porque al "odiarlo" se había obsesionado con él, y había empezado a observar todos sus pasos y movimientos, y ahí vio (hasta antes de que se hicieran amigos de Víktor) que había otro Malfoy, el auténtico, el que era simplemente Draco, la persona de que tontamente se había enamorado. Un hombre con sus inseguridades, preocupado de sus amigos y a su manera amable, pero que a la vez se enfrentaba a las cosas (tal vez de una forma equivocada en opinión de Harry) dando siempre la cara, y que defendía tanto como podía todo aquello en que creía y a todos aquellos que consideraba amigo… como le hubiera gustado a Harry ser simplemente su amigo…

Y por último, no, no era su enemigo. Tal vez Voldemort si que lo fue, pero Malfoy simplemente era alguien que por circunstancias y malas ideas (y, siendo sinceros, chiquilladas) había quedado enfrentado a él, en el otro bando. Pero la guerra estaba terminada, y aunque muy poca gente lo supiera, Harry sabía que Draco había rechazado ser mortifago, enfrentándose a su padre… le gustaría qué fue lo que hizo que tomara esa decisión…

Pensando en esto y muchas cosas más, habían pasado las dos horas ya dichas, y ahora Harry se encontraba aún más triste, enfadado y decepcionado que lo que aparentaba normalmente. La verdad es que hacía tiempo que no comía mucho y sabía, que con su ya mala alimentación de cuando era pequeño, no era bueno. Pero últimamente no podía comer, tenía un nudo en la garganta que no era capaz de sacar. Malfoy le molestaba mucho más que normalmente y lo que le había dicho Snape no ayudaba, y sus amigos tampoco.

Harto de estar encerrado, decidió ir a las cocinas, haber si conseguía que con la insistencia de los elfos (sobretodo de Dobby) conseguía comer algo… Así que corriendo las cortinas y quitando así el hechizo, se puso una capa para no pasar tanto frío. De pronto se dio cuenta de que estaba más oscuro de lo que esperaba… es más, sus compañeros ya estaban en cama… tal vez habían pasado más horas de las que creía.

Igualmente decidió salir… tal vez así conseguía airear su embrollada cabeza…

* * *

Draco, como buen prefecto que era (para su desgracia) hoy tenía que hacer ronda… justo cuando podía por fin descansar después de noches de estudio!

Pansy se encontraba vete a saber tu donde haciendo vete a saber que… esa si que era irresponsable! Lo único que le interesaba era encontrar nuevos cotilleos, por eso siempre que les tocaba hacer la ronda dejaba a Draco solo y se iba a "investigar" ya, seguro… debe estar en la torre de astronomía pillando, o peor aún, espiando a las parejitas para así poder hacer un artículo de última hora muuuy actual… que chica! Tendremos que buscarle pronto un novio para que se calme y sea ella la noticia

Resoplando y dejando por acabado y archivado como "caso perdido" el asunto de Pansy, siguió con su ya de por si horrenda ronda. La verdad es que le había costado salir de su cuarto, cada vez sentía que se hundía más en su propia miseria, no podía dejar de pensar en ese gryffindor, hiciera lo que hiciera. Él mismo se había cavado su propia tumba, y sabía, muy a su pesar, que sus amigos tenían razón. No en las estúpidas teorías de que el pelinegro estuviera interesado en él, sino en el hecho de que era un estúpido engreído que se movía por su orgullo… pero llevaba toda la vida comportándose así y no era capaz de cambiar por él sólo (aunque nunca lo reconocería en voz alta…), pero pensaba que si alguien le demostrase que le quería, a pesar de todo eso, y que no solo era por su dinero o por su nombre, sino porque se había detenido a mirarle más de un segundo y había podido ver a ese chico detrás de la máscara, al chico que solo salía cuando estaba con sus amigos más allegados… tal vez, no, seguro, que sería capaz de cambiar… y quería que ese alguien fuera Potter.

De pronto, le llegó el eco de el ruido de unas pisadas, era extraño que alguien se paseara por el colegio a esas horas de la noche, cerca del comedor y sin ninguna intención de disimular su estada allí… bueno, por lo menos así podría descargar su frustración con el pobre estúpido paseante (menos, claro, que fuera un profesor…).

Giró sobre sus talones dirigiéndose sigilosamente (para que no escapara el polizón) hacía donde oía más el sonido de las pisadas… solo le quedaba doblar esa esquina y descubriría quien era esa persona…

…

* * *

Potter?

Malfoy? – Harry se giró sorprendido al verse descubierto por la persona que menos ganas tenía de ver en esos momentos…

Potter… que haces a estas horas de la noche por aquí? Intentando demostrar a todo el mundo que las normas no valen contigo? – Draco estaba contento de que fuera él quien estuviese por ahí, y dio gracias secretamente de que Pansy no se tomara en serio su trabajo como prefecta… por lo menos tenía una excusa para pasar un rato con él…

No se de qué me hablas Malfoy… yo solo iba a…

No me importa lo que digas, como prefecto que soy, es mi obligación – dijo torciendo una sonrisa de superioridad – bajar puntos a tu casa y ponerte un castigo que sea equivalente a tu falta…

Seguro… - murmuró Harry

Qué dices? Ya te volviste loco definitivamente?

Mira Malfoy, haz lo que tengas que hacer, tengo prisa y estoy perdiendo el tiempo contigo para nada – con esto, Malfoy recordó la rara actitud de Harry últimamente, evitaba sus peleas y según sus amigos tenía cara de enamorado… tal vez el que estuviera paseando por el castillo a altas horas era porque iba a buscar a su… pareja… Unos locos celos se apoderaron de Draco y no pudo controlar su estúpido impulso

Vaya vaya… así que te echaste novia Potter? – Harry enrojeció, a que venía eso? – por eso tanta prisa? Y quien es la desafortunada?

N-no se de que me hablas…

Si ya… a otro con ese cuento Potter! Di, quien es? La pobre debe de ser ciega si te a escogido a ti… o tal vez solo es por la fama que tienes, o quien sabe… con lo inocente que parecías… que guardadito te lo tenias eh? – no se podía controlar, el solo hecho de que Harry tuviera ya a alguien… lo mataba, y solo era capaz de intentar devolvérsela como él solo sabía hacerlo, aunque dudaba que eso afectara mucho a Potter.

Draco estaba tan metido en sus pensamientos, y tan cegado por los celos, que no se dio cuenta de que Harry cada vez estaba más pálido y que respiraba entrecortadamente, le estaba costando bastante respirar. La verdad es que las palabras de Malfoy habían hecho estragos al gryffindor, y el hecho de no haber comido en todo el día lo estaba matando, necesitaba algo y pronto… se sentía desmayar, y solo fue capaz de intentar apoyarse en la pared, pero con tan mala suerte, que chocó contra una armadura que cayó, seguida por el mismo Harry, desmayado.

Con todo el ruido, el rubio slytherin salió de sus cavilaciones y lo que vio lo dejó horrorizado, el niño-que-vivió se encontraba en el suelo, rodeado de hierros (de la armadura) y de un pálido muy preocupante. No tuvo de correr mucho para llegar al lado de Harry y agacharse. Lo empezó a zarandear diciendo cosas inteligibles pero con una voz llena de terror, intentando que el chico que ahora estaba entre sus brazos recuperara la conciencia…

De pronto, unos hermosos ojos verdes miraron directamente a sus grises tormenta…

Harry, Harry! Que te pasa? Dime que… - Draco se veía desesperado, aunque ahora veía al chico despierto seguía estando muy pálido, y parecía que se volvería a desmayar en cualquier momento… Ni se daba cuenta de que le estaba llamando por su nombre…

Draco… te-te quiero… - y con un último suspiro, el gryffindor cerró los ojos… ( NA: para siempre�? )

Q-que?... – el rubio no se terminaba de creer lo que estaba pasando, pero aún tenía a Harry entre los brazos, otra vez inconsciente, y por lo que pudo notar, cada vez le costaba más respirar… - No te vayas ahora…

Y dejando los pensamientos para más tarde, alzó a Harry y empezó a caminar, más bien correr, rumbo a la enfermería sin notar el fogonazo de luz que salió de una esquina cercana a donde habían estado hablando… no lo podía perder, no ahora que sabía que él también… él también le quería, esperaba que no fueran solo alucinaciones suyas… Y corriendo tanto como sus piernas le permitían, llegó a la enfermería, donde la señora Pomfrey atendió de inmediato a Harry no sin antes mirar extrañamente a Draco, como si hubiera esperado eso durante mucho tiempo…

Malfoy solo observaba como Pomfrey tomaba la temperatura a Harry y le hacía no se que más, mientras la oía murmurar cosas como "adolescentes!" o "son unos inconscientes e irresponsables!". El slytherin aún no entendía porque se había desmayado y cuando la enfermera terminó, al ver que Malfoy seguía ahí y tenía una cara de consternación bastante clara (raro en él que siempre ocultaba todas sus emociones) se acercó a él.

que ha pasado? – preguntó

no lo se – contestó con sinceridad – me lo encontré mientras hacia la ronda, discutimos y de pronto estaba en el suelo al lado de una armadura tirada… ni tan siquiera me di cuenta cuando cayó!

Tranquilo… - dijo mirándolo con cariño – no es culpa tuya, se pondrá bien. Es solo que no ha comido mucho últimamente y la verdad es que no puede dormir muy bien

Usted lo sabia? Lo sabían y no hicieron nada para ayudarlo antes?

No podía, el no se dejaba y por ordenes del director lo dejamos estar…

Viejo chocho manipulador… - refunfuñó Draco

No debería hablar así de él, en parte le ha ayudado aunque ahora no logre verlo… si quiere puede quedarse con él – dijo señalando la cama donde dormía un Harry ahora menos pálido

Como? pero yo… no…

Vamos, se que lo estás deseando, no eres lo que aparentas muchacho. Nunca has sido como tu padre – diciendo esto y acariciando la cabeza del rubio como si se tratara de un niño pequeño se fue a su despacho, cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

"De acuerdo…" pensó Draco "este es el día más raro de mi vida, y esta a sido una conversación que no creo que nunca llegue a entender del todo… bueno, lo importante es que me puedo quedar un rato con él… me marcharé antes de que despierte" y acercando una silla, Draco Lucius Malfoy, el insensible y retorcido slytherin hijo de uno de los mayores mortífagos, se sentó al lado de Harry James Potter, el huérfano y salvador del mundo mágico, tomándole suavemente de la mano…

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, Harry despertó con un fuerte dolor de cabeza. Aún sin terminar de abrir los ojos pensó en lo que había soñado, no había sido como sus sueños que tenía cuando conseguía dormir, este había sido bastante raro. Él, teniendo hambre y dirigiéndose hacia las cocinas, se encontraba con Malfoy, discutían, el se desmayaba, el slytherin lo ayudabaél le decía que le quería… por Merlín! La verdad es que había sido bastante real… De pronto, un olor familiar le llegó… ese olor a limpio y alcohol… estaba en la enfermería?

Por fin decidió terminar de abrir los ojos y sí, efectivamente estaba en la enfermería, que le había pasado esta vez?

Al intentarse levantar para buscar sus gafas, notó que algo pesado estaba a su lado y que alguien le cogía de la mano… intentando ver más de esas tacas borrosas que veía sin las gafas… al fin pudo enfocar un poco… alguien tenía su cabeza recostada en la cama y le estaba apretando la mano con fuerzas… como si no quisiera perderlo… alguien con una pelo rubio… alguien con un pelo rubio platino que se le hacía muy familiar… "Dios mío!... Malfoy!"

Se terminó de levantar de golpe, haciendo que el slytherin se despertara también sobresaltado no entendiendo que estaba pasando. Harry miraba de un lado para otro intentando recordar… el sueño no había sido un sueño! Le había dicho a Malfoy que le quería! Pero que hacía él ahí? Esperar a que se despertara para burlarse de él? Pues no hacía falta, gracias.

Harry? Estás bien?

Malfoy? Q-que está pasando? Que hago aquí? – a Draco no se le pasó por alto el hecho de que Harry le llamara por su apellido, desilusionado solo pudo hacerle una pregunta intentando que no notara su dolor… "todo fue mentida…"

No recuerdas nada? De nuestro encuentro? … de-de lo que me dijiste?

OH Dios mío! Por Merlín! – "pasó de verdad… me muero… me muero!"

E-estás bien? Si quieres llamo a la señora Pom…

Que haces aquí Malfoy? – preguntó receloso Harry – esperarte para burlarte de mí? De lo… de lo que siento? – preguntó valientemente

No! Entonces, lo recuerdas? Era verdad? – preguntó con esperanza

Si… - Harry no le miraba a la cara, solo estaba rojo como un tomate y solo esperaba el momento en que Malfoy empezara a insultarlo como siempre había hecho…

Pero eso nunca ocurrió, Draco solo fue capaz de abrazar fuertemente a Harry, y cuando este lo miró extrañado, aprovecho para besarlo, y probar por fin esos labios que lo habían estado atormentando tanto tiempo. Harry no salía aún de su sorpresa… Malfoy le estaba besando? Eso quería decir que él también…

El slytherin se separó de Harry al ver que este no respondía, lo observó y vio como Harry pasaba de una cara de "anelao" total a una cara de felicidad que nunca antes le había visto, y se sintió muy bien al saber que el motivo de esa sonrisa era él, no otro, sino él, y sonriendo ahora también él, solamente le dijo…

_Yo también te quiero Harry… _

Y volvió a besarlo… está vez siendo correspondido…

* * *

En el comedor, Albus Dumbledore, como la mayoría de alumnos y profesores del colegio, se encontraba leyendo muy sonrientemente la columna de Pansy Parkinson, una chica muy vivaz según su opinión, donde, junto a una foto muy enternecedora, se anunciaba a la nueva pareja oficial de la escuela, Harry Potter y Draco Malfoy…**

* * *

Fiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiin**

* * *

Se acabó! Aquí mi one-shot para todos vosotros! Quedó muy largo? No se me da muy bien esto de que sea de un solo capítulo…

Como dije, es una historia bastante simple y típica, pero me gustó mucho escribirla y la verdad es que me costó más de lo que me esperaba… así que espero que os haya gustado lo máximo posible y que me dejéis comentarios sobre la historia, tanto buenos como malos, así que ya sabéis… REVIEWS!

Un beso a todos aquellos que han leído esta historia! ( que empecé a escribir con dieciséis años y la he terminado con diecisiete! XD)

Aquí os dejo una canción que creo que va perfecta para escuchar con este fic… en realidad es japonesa, pero tengo la traducción así que para que la gente normal (como yo, o sea, la que no sabe japonés) la entienda os la dejo en castellano (la traducción es de un grupo de música que canta canciones de anime, las Charm, sabéis quien son? ) …

**Byby of Riku Lupin**

_Después de tanto caminar_

_¿Dónde dejé mi hogar?_

_Distancia y tiempo lo borró_

_Y vivo en soledad_

_Puedo sonreír_

_Es fácil de hacer_

_Y así poder dar, un paso más_

_Pero a veces querría abandonar_

_Si aún no te has fijado en mí_

_Yo te daré mi amor_

_A cualquier cima subiré_

_Por estar junto a ti_

_Y por fin así, no desesperar_

_Te quiero llevar muy dentro_

_Para sentir todo tu calor_

_Soy valiente al ser sincero/a_

_Vivo para que creas en mí_

_Estaré, junto a ti_

_No te escondas de mí_

_Lo que sientes hoy, fuerte es_

_Te llenará_

_Buscaremos un destino_

_Lo malo ha de acabar_

_Por tu mano en la mía_

_Solo no estás_

_Siempre mirando a los demás_

_Pensando que quizás traten de hacernos cambiar_

_Y los que realmente están a tu alrededor_

_Son los que piensan que tienes un gran valor_

_Siéntelo así_

_Estaré, junto a ti_

_Es algo para dos_

_No nos detendrán_

_Al confiar en nuestro amor_

_Un destino que, para dos_

_Tenga un buen final_

_Por tu mano en la mía_

_No te olvides nunca de mi amor_

_¡Nunca!_

_El amor está en tu interior_

_Solo no estás…_

_**Escaflowne (Yoko Kanno y Yuko Iwasato)**_

_**YUBIWA**_


	2. respuesta a los reviews!

**Respuesta a los reviews!**

Y ahora, como siempre, la respuesta a los reviews (un poco tarde esta vez…) que he recibido hasta ahora! Aunque solo hayan sido dos, estoy muy contenta de ellos y orgullosa de que les haya gustado mi historia. Últimamente he estado pensando en hacer la historia de cómo terminan Ron y Blaise juntos… que os parece? La leería alguien¿? XD

Seguramente la terminaré haciendo, pero no se cuando… no es que tenga mucho tiempo ahora, estoy llena de exámenes y deberes… puaj 

Bueno, aquí mi respuesta!

**Regan: **muchas gracias por escribirme! Fuiste la primera persona…  me alegro de haberte ayudado dándote esperanzas! A mi también me gustan los fics tiernos! Estoy contenta de que te guste mi one-shot largo! XD buena suerte y otra vez muchas gracias!

**Login: **me ha gustado esto de swetie… XD de verdad esta lleno de florecillas? Yo no escribí ninguna… ;) bueno, ahora publicaré un fic nuevo de unos 3 o 4 capítulos cortos también de Harry y Draco… así que si quieres léelo! (irá muy al estilo de este… no tengo mucha imaginación).

Y hasta aquí todos los reviews! Si recibo más los iré contestando (actualizando esta página…), porque me encanta contestarlos! XD

Buena suerte a todo el mundo!

**Byby of Riku Lupin**

77777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

Hoy es 8 de marzo! No es que sea especial ni nada… pero respondo a un nuevo review k recibí en esta historia!

**sandra-sms : ** odio los dramas, no el hecho de leerlos sino de escribirlos, así que no creo k nunca leas uno escrito por mi… (y si lo hago será k he madurado XD) A mi también me gusta Pansy y como siempre la ponen como la mala… pues siempre intento darle uno o que otro papel! )

Prometo que escribiré (algún día) un fic como este (aunque la mayoría de mis fics ya se parecen entre si… tengo poca imaginación º-º ) Gracias por tu review! (ya vi que también estas leyendo otra historia mía… así k doble gracias! XD ) Buena suerte en todo!

Y ya está, iré actualizando está página cada vez que reciba un review nuevo!

**Byby of Riku Lupin**

77777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

Bueno, hoy respondo a nuevos reviews! Es increíble, pero la gente sigue leyendo esta historia y le gusta XD soy muy feliz!

Antes de responder los reviews tengo una noticia… he hecho la historia de Ron y Blaise! XIIIIII! Hacía mucho que la quería escribir y estoy feliz de haberlo conseguido… me costó lo mío… XP espero que quien la lea le guste, y como siempre, es romántica a matar!

Ahora sí, la respuesta a los reviews!

**tercySScloe:** muchísimas gracias! Pues ya me lo pensaré esto de hacer la continuación… XD me alegra de que te haya gustado y que quieras más (sin ningún otro sentido, pervertidos!). De momento he hecho la historia de Ron y Blaise (y hay las insinuaciones de Harry y Draco, pero no mucho)… pero prometo que si me llega la inspiración haré continuación (aunque yo ya lo daba por terminado XD, hasta me parecía muy largo jajaja). Muchas gracias por dejar un review! Un beso de regreso!

**Liwk:** me alegra mucho que te gustara! En serio, y estoy de acuerdo con lo de las parejas (siempre leo fics sobre estas XD). Tenía miedo de que a la gente se le hiciera largo, pero todo el mundo me dice que no, así que mejor que mejor. Gracias por tu review!

Muchas gracias por vuestros reviews! Mucha suerte y alegría a todo el mundo! Y leed mi nuevo fic! XD (por fiii)

**Byby of Riku Lupin**

77777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

Hoy, 16 de abril, respondo a un nuevo review que he recibido de esta historia… me sorprende que la gente me siga enviando reviews cuando hace bastante que la publiqué, me hace muuuy feliz! Muchísimas gracias a todos aquellos que habéis leído mi historia!

**Conacha: **vaya! Que review! XD Nunca me habían escrito un comentario tan corto pero a la vez que fuera capaz de decir exactamente lo que la persona quería… de verdad es lindo? Pues muchas gracias. Me alegra que te gustara! Pronto publicaré el fic de Blaise y Ron que ya he comentado otras veces, si lo lees dime k te parece, ok? Muchas gracias por todo y buena suerte!

Gracias por vuestro apoyo!

**Byby of Riku Lupin**

**  
**

77777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

Ya es 20 de mayo! Como pasa el tiempo no? Bueno, vengo a responder a un nuevo comentario… me encanta porque no dejan de llegar! Jeje

Lo recibí hace tiempo, pero siempre espero para ver si recibo alguno más… (la esperanza nunca se pierde no?).

Me alegra decir también que la historia de Blaise y Ron gustó (aunque es una pareja poco conocida y muy poca gente lee historias de ellos… con lo monos que son!) y estoy muy feliz por ello!

Ahora sí… la respuesta al review!

**Kaoru Dono:** estoy completamente de acuerdo contigo, a mí también me encantan las historias sencillas pero llenas de sentimientos y esas cosas romanticotas XD. Me alegra de que te gustara y gracias por felicitarme! Fue hace tiempo… el treinta de enero XP. Muchísimas gracias por tu review, me reí con el y me hizo ilusión ver que aún había gente que lo leía… ! Mucha suerte!

Gracias a todos por seguir leyendo!

**Byby of Riku Lupin**

77777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

Es 9 de julio y aún voy recibiendo algún que otro mensaje de esta historia… (estoy feliz!) este también hace tiempo que lo recibí pero he esperado, como siempre, un poco para ver si recibía alguno más, pero lo respongo ya!

**Rakel:** me alegra de que te gustara y lo de si lo has leído en otra parte… pues no se, yo por lo menos no lo he copiado, pero como voy respondiendo nuevos reviews vuelve a estar como "nuevo" y tal vez lo leyeras antes… no se si me he explicada bien… pero si hay otro fic muy muy similar a este… lo siento, pero yo no lo había leído, no lo copié ni nada de eso… perdón por las moléstias!

Y ya está, hasta aquí lo de hoy… espero que sigáis en contacto!

**Byby of Riku Lupin**


End file.
